I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the general art of cable attaching devices and more particularly to a cable clamp for use with an attachment intended for use with a float switch assembly, the attachment providing in one embodiment a weighted pivot and in another embodiment, an additional float to extend the range of the float switch assembly to which it is attached.
II. Description of the Related Art
Cable clamps exist wherein the cable is held by a toothed tapered wedge. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,330,906 issued to Werner on May 25, 1992 relates to a feed-through connection which connects an electric power transmission cable to a transmission tower. The connection has a serrated wedge which clamps the cable. The wedge is positioned by pins and driven into the body of the connection by hammering or a propellant power tool, to immovably fix the cable into the connection. Further, the connection is designed to prevent the cable from making sharp bends, the channel being curved at a 65 degree angle.
British patent 24,287 issued to Witham et al on Oct. 23, 1913 relates to an end fastening device for ropes in which the rope exits the clamp at 90 degrees from the entrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,498 issued to Schwabe on Jun. 28, 1949 discloses a fishing float with a vertical slot in which a fishing line is held by a key. The key is held by a spring brass annular ring.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,504 issued to Williams on Apr. 20, 1976 discloses an electric cable stress transfer device with a collar and wedge with ratchet teeth which permit forward movement of the wedge into the collar and limit rearward movement of the wedge out of the collar. The teeth do not contact the electric cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,036 issued to Aho on Nov. 22, 1983 discloses a fastening means for a wrist strap of a ski pole which includes a toothed wedge.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,671 issued to Ito et al. on Jan. 19, 1988 discloses a strap connector which includes a core with grooves which is inserted in a connector body, said grooves exerting a pinching force on two pieces of strap, thereby holding them in the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,967,824 issued to Colson et al. on Nov. 6, 1990 discloses a cord equalizer for gripping two or more cords of a shade which includes a molded insert member which is permanently wedged into a body member. The molded insert member has a single ridge which urges the cords against the inner surface of the body member, thereby compressing the cords and holding them in the body member.
There still exists a need for a simple trustworthy clamp for attaching a body to a cable. Particularly in the art of float switches, there is a need for a simple trustworthy clamp for an attachment which removably secures the attachment to a cable. The present invention provides a toothed, tapered cable gripping insert which is constructed and arranged to fit into a stepped, tapered recess slot in an attachment. A clamp cable exits the recess slot at right angles to its entry, providing pivoting action to a float switch assembly, allowing the float switch assembly to adapt to changing water levels. The cable gripping insert is retained in position by a T-shaped latching bar on the top of the attachment.
External weight assemblies in the art require that the cable be threaded through the weight and thus become an integral part of the assembly. The present invention provides an independent component that may be attached to the cable of a float switch assembly when weighting or alternatively, extension of the range of the float, is a requirement. Further, most weights are composed of cast iron or lead and are therefore unsuitable for use in potable water absent the use of special sealants. The present invention, however, provides an attachment which is sealed and is therefore suitable for use in potable water.
Operation with a sump pump requires equipment that will assure certainty of operation over long periods of time. This invention also fulfills a need for an improved weight attachment for use with a current float switch assembly, which, when weighted, is heavy enough to prevent the float switch assembly from rising in the fluid. The weight attachment is removable, which simplifies adjustment of the position of the attachment on the cable. In its most preferred form it also provides a pivot for a float switch assembly to adapt to changing water levels, thereby assuring a longer operating life, greater reliability and less wear and tear on parts of the switch assembly. An alternative embodiment provides an unweighted float attachment to extend the range of the float switch assembly.